


文手回顧

by whynotasmile



Category: Original Work, Year - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotasmile/pseuds/whynotasmile
Summary: 年底更新，算是紀錄。





	1. 2017

**Jan.**  
「我告訴他了，不要緊，我不會對你亂來，」貴族屈膝蜷縮，「只是想找個人聊聊。」

「好的。」他順從坐下，床比想像得稍軟了點。Horlo僅將上半身轉至能直視Frelidia的角度，等待命令般緘默。

「總覺得不說我會後悔，」定下心神，Frelidia神情忐忑而哀傷，「謝謝你當時來救我，我是說——」不安讓她反覆琢磨用詞，「一定是聯姻把我嚇壞了，才會對你——噢、」她陷入短暫沉默，「但我若不是Organa家的人，也不會遇見你。真糟糕。」貴族縮得更緊，埋著臉。

「Gastom對妳不好嗎？」他愣愣看著手掌。

 

**Feb.**

Ohm當下心裡只有：先清掉他嘴角的血跡，還有停止那雙眼睛。

他知道那有多痛，自己下手並不輕。然而在頭腦發暈的情況下，他幾乎無法準確思考應該怎樣完成動作，直到鐵鏽味竄入知覺，他才知道自己都幹了什麼事——然後他扳開Vanoss抓住領子的手，沒有預期的反抗，於是粗暴的吻使他們雙雙用力過度，Ohm翻過身反制對方，而Vanoss後腦勺嗑上木櫃門板，手從領口退下後扯著狙擊手的褐髮，在彷若啃噬的尋求中試探彼此底線。

「你是個瘋子！」Vanoss首先發難，大口喘息偷得不足的氧氣，眼神略微驚慌。

「說不定呢，寶貝。」Ohm試著勾起嘴角，知道傷痕會讓笑容歪曲，他不在意。

-

手套大概是他的慰藉，帶來溫暖，是被允許帶入房間的唯一一樣東西——他早已忘了是誰贈與或自己收到時的表情，但不影響他熱愛那雙明顯過於老氣的手套。儘管時刻包緊手套的模樣被人笑話，Redi寧可不去理會那些閒言閒語。

先是一個人叫他「弱者」，再來，惡霸就找上他了。在弱肉強食的實驗室裡，無能力者終究要成為挨打的那個，照三餐，連帶宵夜。「站起來。」小惡霸勾起嘲諷的弧度，「你媽媽沒生腳給你嗎？」

「我什麼都沒做——」幻影在他眼前匯聚成形，有內臟破裂的人，有哭出血的小孩，戰火四漫中畸形歪曲的怪獸；他一向討厭惡霸喚出夢魘的力量。他忐忑等著，使不上力站起。

 

**Mar.**

「再見，Syren，願原力與妳同在。」

從來僅只遙望；那點距離使他有些輪廓模糊，但只要視線中存在著，她就意外能因此感到安穩。她遠居後方，旁觀似地看他倆緊依彼此，逃避著夾雜其中也許炙熱的目光，縱然它們不因她而起，也不會因她而終。

然後有一天，她放棄這樣的注視，將Jedi和他的Padawan永遠拋諸腦後。

說也奇怪，她記不起為什麼。

 

**Apr.**

「……Captain！」

「別吵，幹嘛？」Hayiva伸伸懶腰，頓住，「Blast！我引以為傲的胸部哪去了？！這什麼肥肥短短的小手臂？！」奶聲奶氣的嗓音她幾乎從床上跳起來，驚嚇地揮舞著面前的肢體，意識到屬於自己時並沒有鬆一口氣，「這是宿醉嗎？還是我還沒醒？Carso，我需要酒來鎮定心神！」

「Corso。」人類男性糾正，「然後不行。妳現在目測……七歲吧我猜，我還不想因為提供酒精給未成年人被抓進大牢。」他抱胸回應，並得趁似地咧嘴一笑。

「一杯！這是命令！」

「想都別想，Cap。」「別試著往酒櫃移動好嗎，我看的到。」

 

**May.**

廣場上人魚貫行經，他仔細挑選了一處顯眼卻又不致干擾的矮牆邊調音演奏。風吹來的角度幾乎讓他想起什麼，也許還有陽光，和嬉鬧等等的一切，直到酒吧在星光與火把下吸引他的目光。他掂了掂幾枚硬幣，逕自進入並帶走一瓶蘭姆，然後重回矮牆，倚著明滅路旁燭火獨飲。

唯一能準確叫出名字的酒，他這麼想著，灌入一口辛辣。

微醺之際精靈唱起歌，簡短輕快的旋律，低沉有力的節拍。他沉醉在幻想中的合唱裡，勾起微微弧度；陌生的旋律，陌生的人。

他沒有等到醉倒，「上岸吧、Elvis，我會回來——妳——是誰？」咕噥踉蹌，他癱在牆垣嘔吐、痛哭、大聲唸出每一顆他記得名字的星星，「但妳是——妳是誰？」

星星沒能回答他。他瑟縮著忘了歸途，只一遍遍吞吐口中氣息：蘭姆、蘭姆。

 

**Jun.**

太過嬌柔的事物不適合自己，魯迅偶爾獨思時，看見窗外行經的花季少女會油然而生的想法。像是和菓子，他首先失敗了一個，才漸漸學會在揉捏的力道上稍加琢磨；那時藤野的視線自始至終都在手中的甜糰子上，讓魯迅自覺不夠專注，才有時間不斷瞥向老師。

「這花開得不錯。」他壓完最後一片瓣紋，藤野湊近評論。

「藤野老師，你時常帶學生出來嗎？」他下意識將菓子花交予師長。

對方捧著、端詳著花形，「不，沒有想像中常呢。」

 

**Jul.**

松依舊活著。

他也是。這可能是掙扎許久的根本原因：活著。他等待松放棄等待而松等待他的等待。  
他不記得那個人以往有這麼倔脾氣。

「得了吧，你贏了。」

涓涓歉意自盆栽底部澆灌而入，剪去它的倔強痕跡，再為它的自尊噴上薄薄水霧濕潤；枝幹部分他小心擦拭，輕壓上指腹確認土壤潮濕。回歸恪守崗位的騎士，他道歉的方式近乎贖罪。

 

**Aug.**

「呦、看看這小傢伙，」Jedi Master彎起她的眼眸，語氣充滿寵溺，「Gastom，她就是——」

「對，我女兒。」駐軍指揮以笑回應，將懷裡的女孩抱緊，後者雙手環著父親脖頸。「Pia，叫Master Kiwiiks。」

「Master Kiwiiks、」女孩的怯懦中帶著好奇，她以金黃眼眸注視著女性Togruta，靦腆一笑。

「Pionna，妳好。」Kiwiiks伸出手，讓女孩伸出小小的手回握——那是一陣柔和的原力，她環繞在女孩身邊的，以及女孩自身散發出的、微微柔軟的氣息。「所以你要帶著她整天嗎？」Master沒有抬頭，目光仍停留於幼小的孩童。

「大概吧，我計畫是這樣。」  
「喔，你會讓那些Jedi羨慕死。」

 

**Sep.**

Mashkov沒說，那像，指一眼難忘。

他已經習慣被槍聲驚醒，迅速而確實地裝填子彈，等待車臣人入侵的警訊。十年前，他終於擺脫有關中南美洲的夢魘，唯一遺憾夢尾前來解救自己的異國狙擊手已不復出現。他已老得淡忘細節了，深刻記下的只有那雙藍眼。  
私人顧聘的傭兵戍守站空間有限，他讓Beckett的睡袋挨著自己的，如同所有他曾經共事的軍士。一張薄紙契約造就這些。

儘管熟知日期，他的確在早晨看見年輕人轉醒時，猛然以為自己尚在夢裡，半生前雜繁的雨林。莫名其妙，他在任務裡喃喃。

「Andrei，你醉了吧。」Saii評論道。他從不喜歡這阿拉伯傢伙，然而對方說的有理。

與強大、優雅的老Beckett相比，眼前浮躁的年輕人實在相差甚遠。他的確沒有理由跟隨目光。

 

**Oct.**

夢境是蒙太奇式的，夢境是誠實的；表現恐懼、渴望、或是傷害。Horlo啜了口熱飲，起初幾年，夢所帶來的罪惡感讓他不願放鬆，如今他驟醒之際便會想起，Gastom Syren早已葬身於Taris荒蕪之地。他不在了。

無聲無息。Horlo抵達時，士兵只告訴他指揮官死了，最終連遺體也沒見到。子彈和光劍的焦痕不同，更為整齊，方向劃一；下手的是光劍持有者。事後，他在報告裡聽聞絕地的肢體是如何被從中劃開，斜切的刀跡橫過肩膀。那晚Horlo輾轉難眠。

沒能在摯友身邊，沒能盡責保護他。  
那是夢境開始循環的第一夜。

 

**Nov.**

「穿隔離衣再進去，」鑑識人員頭也沒抬遞上衣物，「Larry排了三小時沒買到甜甜圈，你最好繃緊一點。」在胖員警轉身時，鑑識官才短促朝新來的員警一笑。

汽油、雨、霉菌、死亡。  
死亡。

你可以喜歡一種氣味，甚至去迷戀、陶醉、厭惡、收藏它，但似乎出於生物本能，撇開後天陰影不談，令人恐懼的氣味只有死亡。死的氣息太獨特，代表生命的鮮紅血液會在你漸冷的身軀裡首先腐敗，以瀰漫空中的化學分子強烈宣告消亡。這也是為何Joe從未見過死亡，卻在第一時間覺察了它的存在。氣味。他下意識拉緊了領口。

 

**Dec.**

他沒聽見武士的反駁，也就悻悻然閉了嘴，將剩餘物品簡單整理。Hux所有的意見在Snoke死亡後都變成一種阻礙，Kylo沒有一件不反對：進攻共和舊基地、隻身對決絕地大師的幻影，還有這個。如果對方曾經，哪怕一次聽進去，就不會在「我相信那是他們的信號給我追上去」這種胡鬧的決定裡要求將軍一同前往異域，接著意外被拉入黑洞。這一切都是你造成的！Hux尖聲指責，在與定局者號斷訊後他就想在艙室裡直接拿爆能槍轟醒這笨蛋。原力使用者不會死不是嗎？這麼想的同時他被騰空摔向牆壁，喉嚨緊緊被力量鎖住，他嘗試乾咳。

服從我。那是Kylo，別以為我不知道你在想什麼。  
他想說話，掙扎著。  
然後就是黑洞。

Hux醒來，沒有飛船。正當他期待沒有Kylo時男人躺在他身邊還沒醒，天殺的。現在想想他應該當時就殺了那傢伙的。

但沒了原力的Kylo不過是普通人。  
還這麼剛好和他困在了同一個空間。


	2. 2018

**Jan.**

當一陣過大的叫喚從門口傳來時，他就知道自己的早晨又毀了。胖女孩的腳步彷彿震動著玻璃儀器，他想，再多來幾次他可能就心碎了一地。於是他轉過身去面對。

「佛莉。」

「是多莉，」她掘起塗了口紅的唇，語調誇張地難過，「麥爾森先生，我是您的看護，像動畫電影裡面的多莉魚？早上帶您兒子來探望的那個？記得嗎？」

「他叫麥錫利，我當然記得我兒子。」他咕噥，「只是沒看過那部片。」

 

**Feb.**

那人回過頭。

雪茄在對方唇邊低低燃燒，顯然被這樣的稱呼給迷惑了，但他沒有疑惑太久，便直直向叫住他的人走去。Tim注意到他有雙湖水綠的眼眸，暗色襯衫在吊帶褲下顯現出壯碩的身材，袖口隨意捲起，手肘靠上吧台。他又吸了口菸。Tim下意識皺了皺鼻子。

「可以麻煩你幫我加點茶嗎？」他再次問。  
「所以你真的在叫我？」Tim覺得投來的視線有些無奈，「別那麼看我，我不是這裡的服務生。」

「你沒有穿著軍服。」  
「我可能在放假。」

-

「你還寫部落格嗎？」  
「沒有對象，為什麼要動筆？」

那是他離開的第三個心理醫生，第三十六次把拐杖佇在倫敦的街，第三百二十次厭惡路人投來的憐憫與遺憾眼神。她怎麼會覺得自己還想書寫，可笑至極。

 

**Mar.**

重新執起各級奏報，書房僅剩紙張窸窣，皇帝幾乎與胤祥相抵著肩，不過朝反方向批閱公文。從李德全進門添茶水的次數來看，約莫過了一時辰，怡親王轉了轉脖子，看見皇帝正嘗試舒展筋骨，摘下眼鏡，揉按了眼眶。

「四哥，你累了就歇歇，還是龍體重要。」胤祥放軟語調，眼睛沒離開奏折。半晌無人應答，才奇怪地瞥向一旁——不看還行，沒料到看見皇帝直直望著自己。「皇上，是臣踰矩了，您——」一語未畢，便忽地自肩頭給人摁在有力的懷抱裡，胤祥下意識想掙脫，未果，最後只歎口氣，道：「興許這李德全要是進來，於君臣便不體面了。」

 

**Apr.**

秦王驀地一愣，將袖攏往後背。他憶起似曾相識的大雪漫飛，行刑後舖染天地怵目的紅痕，那聲音曾經同樣對自己的公父說，君臣有別。而公父回以緊握的雙手，你我更是知音——

他佇於廉後聽令時，多希望自己能有一個衛鞅，僅為秦君與律法，棄身護衛，乃至粉身碎骨。

但張儀不會，也不能成為下一個衛鞅。  
他不能再承受另一具拼不回的身軀了。

 

**May.**

齊敏第三次打呵欠時，生物光源才從邊緣亮起，將灰白色圓弧教室點亮到逼人清醒。都快趴下去了，他還能看到教官炯炯有神的視線，直盯邵涵東的簡報結束畫面，彷彿觀賞復刻版電影般希望再多加一段花絮。

 

**Jun.**

出於你的終究還是得歸於你。水族箱的周而復始體現你生命的循環，吸進彼此，吐出的同時摻雜微茫自我，待時移之，已與彼此相似。

 

**Jul.**

「你帶走了她，用音樂讓她墜落。」  
「是她意欲跟隨。」  
「我不想要你還給我生命，尋回她前我不會放棄。」  
「你在考驗我的耐性。」

 

**Aug.**

Illya睡在海裡。  
他還沒記起充塞暗室的湧流，或科學家逃逸卻被封死的神情，他在看到對方氧氣失盡前就已輕閉上眼——是的，他記得有過掙扎，揮動手臂的感覺是那麼不真實，蘇聯特務的最後一眼是呼吸器和手指，該死，他沒能握住，沒能……  
Illya想，海怎麼可能和雪一樣冷。

-

他對很多東西都不會過敏，偏偏對貓就會，不是他故意對小傢伙不好——每當那團小毛球嘗試靠近或經過，勞爾就會大打噴嚏，久而久之，他覺得自己有點兒懼貓。至少為他的鼻子著想，他應該懼貓。

 

**Sep.**

「派遣工要自備飛行器，況且……」老者緩慢的語調令人發狂，她甚至挑起了眉，「天堂不會讓魚尾和翅膀同時存在，這和塞壬女妖們太像，有失威嚴。」

「妳知道我得怎麼移動嗎？像直升機一樣旋轉尾巴好讓自己能飛起來。順道一提，這是我當週第二次做魚尾桑拿。」

 

**Oct.**

長槍有著陽光的溫度，輕挑開夜幕的紗，低低透進光源；光亮緩緩浸染惡龍受傷的鱗甲，輕撫傷處。

每當太深濃的夜將鬼魅包圍，勞爾總會第一個想起童話。他微微一笑，彎起眼眸凝視著仍猶豫的愛人，等待著回應。

 

**Nov.**

我想告訴你杏花依舊  
暢言花開，逃避花落

我想告訴你將會天晴  
忽略才剛開始的雨季

 

**Dec.**

等待春天不會太漫長了嗎  
久得絨羽絮飛，綻落幾度  
模樣卻仍晦澀

-

勞爾知道這件事很久了，有些時候，他甚至醒著。他想著就動手吧，讓我再不要醒來。可埃里克遲遲沒有這麼做，只慢條斯理地留下傷痕。

於是他片面解讀，認定那是一種懲罰。懲罰每個他忽略古斯達夫呼聲而踉蹌醉倒的夜；像交易一樣，貴族已清楚規則。


End file.
